


Dreams on the shelf {storia di neve e di sole}

by AyaLawliet_FGI



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaLawliet_FGI/pseuds/AyaLawliet_FGI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ti racconterò» sussurra, «come è nato il regno.»<br/>La principessa assapora ogni suono e ogni tono della sua voce ancora quasi sconosciuta, ancora tutta da imparare. «E com’è nato?»<br/> «Con la neve.»<br/>{ Jack/Elsa; hints Eugene/Rapunzel, Kristoff/Anna, Jack/Rapunzel }</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams on the shelf {storia di neve e di sole}

_d_ reams on the _s_ helf ~

 _{_ storia di neve e di sole _}_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Il contrasto tra i capelli corti e scuri, nuovi, e il lungo velo bianchissimo stride quasi quanto quello tra il suo sorriso nervoso e la luce che le infiamma gli occhi. A poco servono le rassicurazioni fatte di sguardi e di silenzi della donna che le è alle spalle, che ride e quasi piange, mentre allontana con discrezione le dame di compagnia e forse riflette su quanto sia strano ritrovare di colpo una figlia e subito vederla volar via verso l’altare. La principessa scuote appena la testa, scacciando via i pensieri; ci sono così tante cose che non sono mai state dette e così tante che non sono mai state fatte, e, dopotutto, non è che la vigilia del suo grande giorno. Così, si volta a guardare sua madre – quella vera – e le chiede con voce speranzosa di bambina di raccontarle una storia._

_La regina sorride, siede con grazia sul tappeto e l’accoglie accanto a sé con una carezza tra i capelli, quei capelli corti e scuri e nuovi._

_«Ti racconterò» sussurra, «come è nato il regno.»_

_La principessa assapora ogni suono e ogni tono della sua voce ancora quasi sconosciuta, ancora tutta da imparare. «E com’è nato?»_

_«Con la neve.»_

~

I get a little warm in my heart when I think of winter

I put my hand in my father’s glove

 

 

 

All’apparenza – non fosse stato per quegli strani capelli bianchi – era un ragazzo assolutamente normale. Elsa proprio non riusciva a capire perché trovasse così entusiasmante il fatto che lei gli avesse rivolto la parola. Sarebbe stato, be’, piuttosto imbarazzante se _non_ l’avesse fatto. Insomma, anche se sai impastare palle di neve che non si sciolgono mai e anche se sai scolpire dal nulla stalattiti e stalagmiti senza davvero sapere quali hanno la _m_ , non capita tutti i giorni di incontrare nel tuo giardino dalle alte, altissime mura una persona capace di varcarle volando nel vento.

Dal fiume di parole e risate allegre con cui il ragazzo l’aveva investita, Elsa aveva capito che il suo nome era Jack, che veniva da un lontano paese del nord e che, in qualche modo, erano molto simili. Era una sensazione curiosamente _calda_. Non le succedeva spesso – così come non le succedeva _mai_ di sentirsi molto simile a qualcuno, specie da quando ad Anna era successa _quella cosa_.

«Ma allora... potrei volare anch’io?»

Non lo chiese con un vero interesse; volare sarebbe stato bello, ma dubitava che avrebbe risolto le cose.

Il ragazzo di nome Jack smise di colpo di congelare le tracce dell’ultima pioggia. Accucciato sopra una di quelle brutte pozzanghere che si era offerto di rendere più belle per lei – «Io e te _possiamo_ , no? Possiamo cambiare tutto quello che vogliamo!» – sollevò il viso e per un attimo, un attimo lungo come l’inverno, le sembrò immensamente triste.

«Non ne sono sicuro, no. Tu sei...» Cercò la parola giusta, ed Elsa non si sorprese di sapere perfettamente quale fosse. « _Diversa_.»

Elsa annuì, malinconica. Non si era aspettata nulla di più: c’erano le persone normali, che portavano i guanti soltanto per combattere il freddo; c’erano i troll, che non tutti sapevano esistere, ma potevano essere visti, _compresi_ , da chi sapeva dove guardare; c’era Jack, che volava e giocava con il ghiaccio, che era come lei ma non era come lei. E poi c’era _lei_.

Jack non parlava né rideva più. Dai piedi di Elsa s’irradiava adesso un fiotto di gelo imperturbabile, che andava a coprire le pozzanghere e il giardino e tutto ciò che era – e sarebbe rimasto – lontano.

 

 

 

I hear a voice, ‘You must learn to stand up

for yourself, ‘cause I can’t always be around’

 

 

 

Il giorno del rito funebre, Elsa spalancò la finestra.

Si era ben guardata dal farlo da allora, da _quella cosa_ che aveva reso impossibile una vita già abbastanza difficile – quella di Anna, non la sua. Quella di Anna, di Anna, _di Anna_. Anna che adesso era sola, da qualche parte nelle sue vesti di lutto, a mormorare i cordogli e i rimpianti che a Elsa non sarebbe mai stato dato pronunciare. Anna che adesso era sola, e basta.

Si era ben guardata dal farlo per anni, ma _questa_ cosa, ormai, cambiava tutto. E non si curò affatto di nascondere le lacrime al vento gelido che forse veniva dal mondo di fuori o forse, più probabilmente, solo dalla sua stanza – né allo sguardo di Jack, ancora lì, sempre lì.

Jack non sorrideva. Sorrideva sempre, quando veniva a salutarla dall’altra parte di quel vetro perennemente annebbiato, a scarabocchiarle con la punta di un dito parole di vicinanza e di conforto, senza mai mostrare la minima considerazione per il suo allontanamento costante – senza mai cambiare; ma stavolta non sorrideva, non faceva nulla, la guardava soltanto, ed Elsa avvertì più che mai la coscienza di essere sola. Represse un singhiozzo, con indicibile fatica. Le principesse non piangono. _E neanche i mostri_.

«Non è stata colpa tua» giunse infine, da un posto lontanissimo, la voce di Jack. «Lo _sai_ che non lo è mai stata.»

Elsa non disse nulla, soltanto voltandosi a guardare per lui l’inferno di ghiaccio che era diventato il suo mondo, la selva bianca di punte acuminate e cristalli assassini e frammenti di un dolore _troppo caldo_ , troppo da tenersi dentro e sopportare, da non congelare in forma di monito sfuggito a qualsiasi controllo. Non seppe mai se Jack avesse visto ciò che vedeva lei; ma dopo qualche istante sentì il suo passo inconsistente, piedi nudi e bianchi sul pavimento ghiacciato, e si chiese se non fosse stato sul punto di toccarla, ma non accadde nulla.

«Io... Io non so dirti cosa fare. Non so dirti come _contenerlo_. Per me è naturale, è la mia stessa essenza, ma tu...» Elsa sentì allora il suo sospiro, non troppo diverso da uno sbuffo di vento. Era così vicino da scompigliarle i capelli – ma forse non lo era abbastanza. «Tu dipendi dalle tue emozioni. È con quelle che hai a che fare. Devi riuscire ad affrontarle, da sola.»

Da sola.

Come Anna.

 _Più di Anna_ – ma questo era un pensiero cattivo, sbagliato, proibito.

Elsa mosse qualche passo, raggiunse la porta chiusa: non osò sfiorarla. Invece serrò gli occhi, si avvolse il ventre tra le braccia, si lasciò scivolare a terra – nauseata dal suo stesso moto di rifiuto.

« _Non posso_. Non ci riuscirò mai. Mai.»

Questa volta, quando parlò, nella voce di Jack tremava qualcosa che ricordava un sorriso amarissimo e triste.

«Questo perché sei umana. Stupidamente, stupendamente umana.»

Elsa non lo guardò, ma seppe che lui se n’era andato nel momento stesso in cui i lenti passi di Anna risuonarono in fondo al corridoio.

 

 

 

When you gonna make up your mind?

When you gonna love you as much as I do?

 

 

 

Arendelle splendeva di nuovo nella calda estate, com’era giusto che fosse, ma il castello di ghiaccio sulla montagna a nord era ancora lì. Sembrava solo un po’ più vuoto e un po’ più triste, _forse_.

Non c’era stato un vero e proprio tacito accordo; nondimeno, a Elsa parve la cosa più naturale del mondo trovare Jack che l’aspettava lassù. Lo vide da lontano, evanescente e solo nel regno che era stato il suo, mentre con un dito – lo stesso col quale aveva passato una vita a salutarla dall’altra parte di una finestra chiusa – faceva sbocciare fiori di ghiaccio a decorare la scalinata scintillante della luce del primo sole; lo raggiunse senza fretta, senza impronte. Lui si voltò a guardarla e lei lo vide, ancora una volta, com’era sempre stato.

Dopo così tanto tempo, le sorrideva di nuovo.

Elsa si fermò al suo fianco, chinandosi sulla balaustra ora adorna di rose di cristallo, a guardare verso il sole con i capelli nel vento. In silenzio.

«Hai trovato il tuo posto» disse Jack. Non era una domanda.

E per la prima volta – forse perché non era vero; forse perché aveva trovato se stessa, ma non le sue risposte, non il suo posto, e perché non si era mai _perdonata_ – le venne in mente quanto dovesse essere difficile per lui, per Jack. Dopotutto gliel’aveva detto lui stesso: per lui era naturale, era la sua stessa essenza. Non aveva il potere di scegliere di scioglierla, né di condividerla con qualcuno che non la comprendesse, non la _vedesse_. Magari non era stato che il caso a farli incontrare, a far sì che solo agli occhi di lei lui potesse esistere... O magari no.

Anna era stata il suo atto d’amore. Ma Jack, Jack che non esisteva, Jack che le aveva detto che era sola, era venuto a scriverle parole sul vetro e a far rifiorire un triste passato in ricordi dolceamari dalle forme di rose.

Lentamente, posò la mano sulla sua.

«Sono solo quella Regina delle Nevi che non potrà mai volare» gli rispose, molto piano.

Jack rimase immobile a lungo, sentendo il suo contatto; poi, a poco a poco, mosse le dita per intrecciarle con le sue, sorpreso, e la guardò, turbato, e si voltò, con mille cose _troppo calde_ dentro gli occhi, e osò portare l’altra mano esitante fin sul suo viso, sullo zigomo, sulle labbra – Elsa sapeva che era la prima volta che toccava qualcuno, qualcuno che non avvertisse o anche solo non si curasse del freddo puro che era la sua pelle, il suo respiro _che adesso era così vicino_ , più di quanto non lo fosse mai stato, più di quanto non potesse esserlo quello di chiunque altro.

«Io so solo che sei _bellissima_ » sussurrò Jack nel respiro di lei; e ancora una volta, come quando aveva reso più belle le pozzanghere, per Elsa fu una sensazione curiosamente calda.

 

 

 

Years go by and I’m here still waiting

Withering where some snowman was

 

 

 

Il castello di ghiaccio era diventato il loro posto.

Elsa non parlava mai ad alta voce dei lunghi momenti in cui, ancora, sentiva il bisogno di rifugiarsi lassù; a volte Anna aveva in serbo per lei una domanda o due, e rideva, sforzandosi di non dare a vedere quanto la rendesse triste quel divario insormontabile che amore e autocontrollo non avrebbero mai potuto cancellare del tutto – aveva trovato se stessa, ma non il suo posto, non le sue risposte, non _da sola_. Il loro era, sì, un tacito accordo, costruito su cose non dette e su cose impossibili da dire, ma senza rancori. Ogni volta che lo voleva, Elsa era lassù, e lassù era Jack.

Jack che non cambiava mai, stagione dopo stagione, anno dopo anno, e continuava a baciarle le mani e le labbra senza vederne i segni del tempo trascorso a fingere di vivere, infine, una vita perfetta.

«La bambina è nata» raccontava Elsa quel giorno, le dita tra le ciocche di neve di Jack, disteso accanto a lei con la testa sul suo grembo. «È piccolissima, e ha i capelli scuri di nostro padre. Kristoff è così felice da arrivare persino a trascurare Sven. E non ho mai visto Anna così radiosa.»

«Dev’essere bello...» sorrise Jack a mezza voce,  gli occhi chiusi, un braccio abbandonato come per caso sulle gambe di lei.

Elsa ebbe la netta impressione che avesse lasciato la frase in sospeso, troncando sul nascere parole che però quel suo sorriso non poteva nasconderle. _Doveva essere bello_ vedere un po’ di sé in qualcun altro; doveva essere bello sapersi circondati da persone che erano come te, in tutto e per tutto, né più né meno di te – essere uno tra eguali.

Senza smettere di percorrere le stesse vie tra i suoi capelli, lasciò vagare lo sguardo su Arendelle, sulla valle, sullo strapiombo che aveva visto la nascita di Olaf. Anche Olaf viveva al castello dalle porte aperte, adesso. Era tutto così giusto. Così giusto da sembrare perfetto.

«Sì. Lo è sicuramente.»

La stretta di Jack si fece impercettibilmente più forte sul suo ginocchio, come per trattenerla, come per trattenere se stesso.

 

 

 

Hair is grey and the fires are burning

So many dreams on the shelf

You say, ‘I wanted you to be proud of me’

I always wanted that myself

 

 

 

Per rispetto di Jack aveva chiesto ad Anna di lasciarla sola; non avrebbe sopportato di vedere gli occhi già sconvolti di lei passare ignari attraverso di lui.

Pensò confusamente che era la prima volta, da sempre, che Jack veniva a trovarla tra le mura di casa sua, oltre la finestra dal vetro perennemente annebbiato. Si chiese come gli sembrasse, dopo secoli di polvere e solitudine, quella che in un tempo remoto e spensierato era stata la sua stanza dei giochi, prima ancora che la sua cameretta. Un istante dopo si ritrovò a domandarsi, in un moto di vanità quasi infantile, se gli piacessero i suoi capelli anche ora che erano diventati più crespi e più grigi – e sorrise di sé; col tempo aveva seriamente cominciato a somigliare ad Anna. Doveva ricordarsi di accennarglielo. Ne avrebbero riso insieme.

E in effetti Jack – Jack che non cambiava mai – li guardava, i suoi capelli, e guardava le sue mani ruvide e le sue labbra non più rosse, e oggi davvero non poteva non vedere i segni del tempo trascorso a fingere di vivere infine una vita perfetta.

 _Diversa_ , anche da lui.

«Voglio che tu sappia una cosa» gli disse allora Elsa, Regina delle Nevi, parlando in un bisbiglio come per svelare un segreto, e sfiorandolo piano come per non mandare un sogno in pezzi. «Sono felice. Non è stata la più facile delle strade, ma sono davvero felice. Voglio che tu lo ricordi sempre.»

Jack deglutì e le strinse la mano, se la strinse al volto, alla guancia fredda di quel freddo puro di cui lei non si era mai curata.

«Credo...» Elsa si concesse un sorriso. «Credo che mi dispiaccia solo di non aver potuto volare.»

Fu lieta di rivedere lo stesso sorriso sulle labbra di Jack, di rivederlo com’era sempre stato; per un attimo lungo come l’inverno fu come se il tempo non fosse mai passato, come se la vita fosse stata davvero perfetta.

«Volerai.»

Elsa annuì appena. Chiuse gli occhi e assaporò fino in fondo il calore che, ancora oggi, i sorrisi e le parole di Jack riuscivano a farle sbocciare in un cuore stupidamente e stupendamente umano.

 

 

 

I tell you that I’ll always want you near

You say that things change, my dear

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

_La principessa si porta davanti allo specchio, riflettendo su ogni parola del racconto, e non pensa neppure lontanamente a quanto potrebbe sembrare buffo agli occhi di chiunque che una giovane sposa, nel bel mezzo della prova del vestito, si soffermi su una bella fiaba appena raccontata da sua madre. No: al momento è più interessante il fatto che la storia della sua vita, che comincia con il sole, affondi le sue radici in una storia diversa che comincia con la neve. E poi c’è un’altra cosa, un’altra piccola scoperta luminosa, che le riscalda il cuore e le fa quasi venire voglia di piangere..._

_«Nonna Anna» mormora allo specchio, come a se stessa. «Mi piacerebbe aver conosciuto anche lei.»_

_Incontra il sorriso perplesso di sua madre e si chiede se non sia il suo turno di raccontarle qualcosa; ma è una sensazione così bella, così curiosamente calda, che forse non è un male tenerla tutta per sé ancora per un po’._

~

 

 

 

«Oh! Scusami, non ti avevo visto, mi dispiace...»

«Ehi, non è niente.»

«Sicuro?»

«Certo. Torna a ballare.»

La ragazza gli aveva rivolto un sorriso familiare, un po’ intimidito, e poi aveva seguito il suo suggerimento, allontanandosi nella scia della canzone che aveva trasformato la sua presenza in una magia – di certo senza immaginare di aver appena investito _non_ un ragazzo più o meno della sua età, ma una creatura invisibile per chiunque altro tra i confini di quella piazza e oltre.

Jack non aveva smesso di guardarla dal momento esatto in cui i suoi piedi avevano cominciato a volare sulla musica. Aveva pittura sulle dita e fiori tra i capelli. L’uomo che era con lei l’aveva chiamata Rapunzel.

Era bellissima.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia nasce essenzialmente per EFP, per le 200+ persone che mi hanno reso talmente – be’ – indegna da scriverla apposta per loro, per ringraziarle di avermi tra gli autori preferiti. Ma ho pensato che non fosse un male pubblicarla anche qui, perché ci tengo tantissimo e, in pratica, qui sono raccolte le storie cui tengo di più.  
>  _So_.  
>  Naturalmente è impossibile restare immuni all’incantesimo che è _Frozen_ , e penso sia impossibile – almeno per una fangirl come _moi_ – anche astenersi dal crossoverare la ship Jack/Elsa. Sono ufficialmente d’accordo con l’headcanon generale che vede Jack insegnare a Elsa a controllare il suo potere sul ghiaccio, e anzi era proprio da questo stesso punto d’origine che anch’io mi ero mossa per scrivere su di loro; poi, ahimè, la mia storia ha deciso di andare per conto suo, e mi ha fatto notare che Jack non lo _controlla_ affatto, il ghiaccio, o almeno non lo usa a seconda delle emozioni come fa Elsa – e che addirittura, a un’occhiata più attenta, è talmente diverso da Elsa che la loro eventuale unione sarebbe tutt’altro che all’insegna dell’happy ending. Elsa ha Anna, e pur non avendo molte possibilità di amare un uomo ‘normale’ è, in definitiva, umana. Jack non lo è, ed è in pratica condannato a restare solo per sempre, perché anche lo stare con qualcuno in grado di _vederlo_ è un qualcosa che ha necessariamente un inizio e una fine. Così – SONO FINITA NELL’ANGST /O/  
>  Per quanto riguarda la presenza di Rapunzel: mi piace tantissimo pensare che sia una discendente di Elsa ed Anna, non solo per i layout dei due film che rendono l’accostamento immediato, ma soprattutto perché è troppo bello pensare che il suo ‘discendere’ dal sole possa avere qualcosa a che fare anche con la neve. La sua capacità di vedere Jack, nel flashback finale riconducibile alla _square dance_ , dipende proprio dalla parentela con Elsa, che era un suo spirito affine e dunque non aveva bisogno di un presupposto altisonante come il credere in lui per riuscire a vederlo. È un what if bello grosso, sì – ma, in fondo, del regno di Rapunzel non conosciamo il nome, e nell’arco di un trentennio o giù di lì non è escluso che il paesaggio (?) sia cambiato abbastanza da trasformare Arendelle nel paese delle luci fluttuanti...  
> Tutti i vaneggiamenti sopracitati sono accompagnati dai versi della struggente _Winter_ di Tori Amos, giusto perché ci piace ucciderci per bene, sì.  
>  (Oh, e c’è anche un minuscolerrimo omaggio a _Harry Potter_ : la faccenda sulle stalattiti e sulle stalagmiti e su quali hanno la _m_.)


End file.
